Gyesu-namu
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Baekhyun akan pergi ke tempat dimana Chanyeol berada dengan bunga gyesu-namu mengiringi cintanya. / "Kau takut malaikat mengajakku pergi ke surga terlebih dulu sebelum kau kembali?"/ "Kau tidak boleh menerima ajakan malaikat sialan itu, mengerti?" ::[CHANBAEK FANFICTION! Warning inside]::


_**Gyesu-namu**_** (Sequel of **_**What is Love? **_**'KrisTao' fanfiction)**

.

**Author **: Jonanda Taw

**Pair **: ChanBaek

**Warning **: Alur gak jelas+terlalu cepat. Typo bertebaran. Sepertinya OOC

**Disclaimer **: Cast milih Tuhan YME. Plot milik saya

.

Untuk yang masih bingung apa arti _Gyesu_-_namu_, _Gyesu-namu _adalah bunga _rachapruek _atau trengguli. Warnanya kuning dan bentuknya kecil. Bunga nasional Thailand. Saya kurang tahu apa ini bener-bener bunga cendana, tapi ada yang bilang gitu.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

* * *

_Baekhyun akan pergi ke tempat dimana Chanyeol berada dengan bunga _gyesu-namu _mengiringi cintanya._

* * *

.

Baekhyun naik ke atas pijakan batu di ujung tanjung. Tangannya menggenggam karangan _gyesu-namu*_ yang masih segar, dengan butiran-butiran embun pada kelopaknya. Hembusan angin pantai menerpa wajah Baekhyun yang polos tanpa _make up _seperti biasanya, poninya acak-acakan namun ia merasa nyaman.

Jika semua orang mengira menjadi seorang _public figure _adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan untuk dijalani, Baekhyun akan memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Sudah delapan tahun ia berkarya, bertarung dengan _highnote _yang susah dicapai dan menari tenpa lelah dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang. Semua sudah ia raih. Penghargaan-penghargaan bergengsi walau hanya tingkat Asia, ratusan minggu albumnya merajai tangga-tangga lagu di Korea dan Jepang, tapi jenuh tetap melanda.

Apa yang salah?

Apa yang harus diperbaiki?

Apa yang kurang?

Jika semua menanyakan hal itu padanya, ia hanya akan tersenyum tipis dan berkata 'Mungkin diriku yang salah'.

Baekhyun tak akan menyalahkan orang lain akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Rasa tak puas pada hidupnya yang monoton, rasa kasihan pada diri sendiri yang terkepung karena bubuhan tanda tangan pada kertas-kertas berisi perjanjian yang menghasilkan uang, rasa kecewa karena ia terjun pada hal yang ia jauhi saat remaja, ia tak akan menyalahkan siapapun untuk setiap perasaan negatif yang tumbuh pada hatinya perlahan-lahan.

Ia yang salah, karena ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Bening Baekhyun terpejam, bibirnya bergetar. "Park Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu."

Ia berbisik cukup lirih. Suaranya terbawa angin yang mendesir sunyi dan terhantam deburan ombak. Hanya ada satu jiwa yang dapat mendengar panggilannya, jiwa bertudung putih walau tak bersayap selayak malaikat.

Untuk apa ia masih bernafas? Menimbun dosa akan kebencian-kebencian pada hidup yang makin meluap bagai _americanno_ di musim dingin.

Untuk apa ia masih tersenyum? Bukankah urat-uratnya sudah cukup lelah untuk dipasangi topeng palsu?

'_Aku juga merindukanmu.'_

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Basah. Merah. Semuanya mengabur karena air mata.

"Siapa?" ia bertanya.

.

..

…

Hening.

Bibir ranumnya terbuka, mengumpat dan mengabsen para penghuni kebun binatang dengan sangat teliti. Berteriak di batas cakrawala sore pesisir Busan yang entah kenapa berubah sepi. Mengutuk Sang Pencipta karena merasa hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping, seperti karang yang sirna dan menjadi buih.

"Kembalilah Park Chanyeol!"

Di lehernya tersisip garis-garis membiru. Air matanya menderai tak terbendung. Hatinya sakit, perih. Mengapa Tuhan membiarkan hidupnya dalam kesendirian begitu lama? Mengapa selama tiga puluh tahun hidupnya ia hanya dianugerahi satu cinta yang masih hakiki perasaannya?

"Apa yang salah pada cintaku?"

Kicau camar tak menjawab.

"Apa yang salah?"

Malaikat kembali turun dari Surga. Membawa pesan dalam _papyrus_ yang terajut oleh awan, dari sebongkah jiwa pemuda yang sudah kekal di dalamnya.

'_Baekhyun, cinta tak akan pernah salah.'_

.

.

.

* * *

**~16 tahun silam~**

.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau suka dariku?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mengeluarkan permen lollipop dari mulutnya. "Apa ya?" dahinya berkerut.

"Ayo, katakan padaku!" pemuda di hadapannya merajuk. Matanya melebar dan senyumnya mengembang. _Smile like an idiot._

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, warna merah jambu menjalar perlahan di pipinya. "Suaramu seksi sekali, Chanyeol."

Pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa suaraku? Apa aku tidak tampan?"

"Bukan begitu!" Baekhyun cemberut. "Tapi aku memang lebih menyukai suaramu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Ehmm…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

Diam.

Hening.

Sunyi.

.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. Membuat pria itu sedikit merasa geli. "Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Detik itu juga Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya berubah jadi penangkaran kupu-kupu.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Ini terlalu cepat. Baekhyun baru mengenal Chanyeol beberapa bulan sebagai teman sekelas. Dan, dan, dan, dan ada banyak dan untuk penolakan.

Tapi anggukan polos meluncur mulus dari leher Baekhyun. Sebuah persetujuan.

.

.

.

_**Semuanya baik-baik saja**_

_**Sampai mentari hilang ditelan malam**_

_**Berlari menembus dimensi untuk fajar yang akan datang**_

_**Lalu takdir kita sekejap berbeda**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berumur empat belas tahun, tapi jangan ragukan kesejatian perasaan yang mereka bangun. Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang tegar dan masih bisa tersenyum diantara derita, dan Baekhyun masih setia menunggu sang kekasih yang semakin lama semakin memucat.

Derita?

Pucat?

Mungkin satu-satunya kendala yang mereka temui dalam hubungan mereka hanya sesuatu bernama 'kangker laring'.

Baekhyun akan rutin datang ke rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat setiap pulang sekolah. Ia bahkan sering bertengkar dengan orang tua kandungnya karena kabur dari rumah demi menemani Chanyeol dan menginap di sana sampai keesokan harinya.

Baekhyun tak pernah absen menjenguk Chanyeol sehari pun, walau ia sedang flu atau demam, ia akan berada di sisi Chanyeol.

Bukankah cinta begitu manis dirasa, walau dikecap di tengah _la luna _berkepanjangan?

Baekhyun menggeret koper pelan, tubuhnya terasa lesu. Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol hari ini, sampai besok, besoknya lagi, dan ia baru bisa kembali memeluk Chanyeol tujuh hari kedepan. Baekhyun memang tidak akan mati jika tak bertemu Chanyeol selama seminggu, setidaknya sekarat. Ini bukan telenovela Spanyol ataupun Meksiko, ini kisah kehidupan nyata. Baekhyun hanya merasa ada yang berbeda, sesuatu menghilang.

Semua menjadi sunyi.

Tanpa Chanyeol, semua sunyi dan Baekhyun meras tuli.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah mematikan ponselmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lemah. "Sebentar, _ssaem._ Aku punya sedikit urusan."

Gurunya mendecak. "Hanya lima menit. Pesawat kita akan segera lepas landas."

Baekhyun menekan tombol nomor 1 cukup lama dan setelah itu nomor Chanyeol terpampang di layar. Ia melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, pesawat mulai bergerak perlahan. Masih terdengar nada sambung, Chanyeol belum mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobosseyo, _Baekhyun-ah?"_

Baekhyun memegang ponselnya dengan kedua tangan. Suara Chanyeol begitu serak, ia khawatir. "Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa? Suaramu terdengar jauh lebih buruk dari biasanya."

Chanyeol terbatuk di seberang, tapi ia menyahut dengan cepat. "_Tidak apa-apa. Hanya batuk."_

"Tapi batuk juga berbahaya untukmu! Kau itu─"

"_Aku tahu, Sayang_," Chanyeol menyela. "_Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat suara deru mesin makin mengeras. Ia ada di kursi nomor 33I dan ia bisa melihat bentang pesawat dari arah kanan. "Aku akan cepat pulang, Chanyeol," ia berbisik.

"_Hmm…" _Chanyeol berdeham dan kembali batuk. "_Aku akan menunggumu."_

"Kau ingin oleh-oleh apa sepulangku dari Thailand? Boneka gajah dan _scraft _sutra? Atau kau mau Salad Bangkok?" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Haha_.." Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol tertawa dari seberang, walaupun suaranya masih serak. "_Aku hanya ingin kau membawakanku _bungaGyesu-namu_."_

"Bunga _Gyesu-namu?_" Baekhyun bertanya heran. "Untuk apa?"

"_Bukankah mereka sangat cantik? Kau keberatan?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin dibawakan bunga."

Chanyeol cukup lama menjawab hingga pesawat benar-benar lepas landas. "_Bunga itu akan mengiringi abu kremasiku ditebar ke laut."_

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berpikiran seperti itu? "Chanyeol, apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"_Haha…"_ Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "_Aku bercanda. Aku hanya ingin kau membawakan bunga itu untukku. Apa salah?"_

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sampai kemudian ia menjawab, "Tidak. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu."

"_Asyik!"_ Chanyeol berseru.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun merasakan pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang, jadi ia menoleh. Gurunya melotot dan ada pramugari cantik berdiri di dekatnya. "Maaf, tapi anda harus mematikan ponsel agar sinyalnya tidak mengganggu penerbangan," ujar pramugari itu lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. Tapi ketika pramugari itu pergi, ia melanjutkan menelpon Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tadi ada pramugari menegurku."

"_Tidak apa-apa,"_ kata Chanyeol. "_Jadi apa yang harus kujanjikan padamu?"_

Baekhyun membenci suara Chanyeol yang seperti kadal tercekik saat ini.

"Kau harus membaik saat aku kembali. Jaga dirimu, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa."

"_Astaga, Baekhyunnie. Kau yang harusnya menjaga diri. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini."_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Hembusan nafasnya teras berat seketika. "Tapi aku sangat khawatir. Entah, aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"_Kau takut malaikat mengajakku pergi ke surga terlebih dulu sebelum kau kembali?"_

Baekhyun tertawa paksa. "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"_Kau tahu itu,"_ ujar Chanyeol pelan. Sangat pelan. "_Kau boleh membenciku seumur hidup kalau itu terjadi."_

Baekhyun memainkan jemari di bibirnya sendiri, menggigit pelan pada satu sisi. "Kau tetap tidak boleh pergi kemanapun! Kau tidak boleh menerima ajakan malaikat sialan itu, mengerti?"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, membuat relung Baekhyun sedikit terobati. "_Baiklah,"_ suaranya bertambah pelan dan serak. "_Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun tersenyum, rasa sesaknya berkumpul menjadi satu tepat di jantung. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Sebuah kejujuran, yang entah kenapa, terlalu sakit untuk diucapkan saat ini.

.

.

.

_**Biarkan kelopak-kelopak kuning itu mengiringi jerit pilu karena panggilan-Nya**_

_**Lalu terbang dan menjelma menjadi sebuah gerbang baru di kehidupan yang kekal**_

_**Biarkan embun-embunnya mengkristal yang menjadi tangga yang kukuh**_

_**Mengatar sebongkah cinta yang abadi**_

_**Membawa kepercayaan yang suci**_

_**Menopang penantian yang berakhir**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun harusnya tidak masuk ekskul paduan suara.

Baekhyun harusnya tidak punya paspor.

Baekhyun harusnya menolak ajakan lomba ke Thailand.

Baekhyun harusnya…

Harusnya…

Harusnya ia menyalahkan Chanyeol karena pria bertampang idiot itu menerima ajakan sesosok malaikat sialan yang mengiming-iminginya dengan tempat yang disebut 'Surga'.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa memarahi Chanyeol dan membencinya seumur hidup.

Sepulangnya dari Thailand semalam, sampai sekarang, kelenjar air mata Baekhyun masih aktif berproduksi. Suara indahnya menghilang dan berganti menjadi isakan-isakan horor yang memilukan. Selalu satu nama yang sama yang ia panggil, nama yang sama.

Park Chanyeol.

Setidaknya, walaupun Park Chanyeol begitu menyusahkan karena pergi di saat yang tidak tepat, ─ketika semua warga Korea merayakan tahun baru Lunar, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat jasad pria itu sebelum dikremasikan.

Bibir pucatnya tersenyum, begitu alami dan tanpa paksaan. Baekhyun menyukainya walau ini semua terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Baekhyun," seseorang memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun menyeka air mata yang meleleh di pipi dengan punggung tangan dan tersenyum dipaksakan. "Ada apa, _Mommy_?"

Seseorang yang Baekhyun panggil _Mommy_, ─yang sebenarnya adalah ibu Chanyeol, membuat isyarat dengan tangan agar Baekhyun mendekat.

"Segenggam abu terakhir," ibu Chanyeol menyodorkan guci keramik kecil ke arah Baekhyun, "kau boleh menghanyutkannya."

Baekhyun menatap guci di tangannya. Ia mengambil sisa-sisa abu itu dan menatapnya nanar. "Boleh aku menyimpannya?" Baekhyun _hampir _menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Kita harus menghanyutkannya. Kau tidak mau Chanyeol cacat di surga karena salah satu bagian tubuhnya kau simpan kan?" ibu muda itu tersenyum kecil walau matanya bengkak.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia percaya, percaya seperti anak kecil yang dibujuk lollipop.

Kakinya yang telanjang maju berlahan. Ia tidak berhenti ketika air laut sudah sebatas mata kaki. Baekhyun tetap berjalan dan berjalan, hingga ketika ia mendengar sang ibu memanggil namanya dari belakang, ia sadar. Apa yang ia coba lakukan? Bunuh diri?

Bodoh.

Chanyeol tidak akan menyukainya.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama dan menatap abu dalam genggamannya. Kakinya memutih kedinginan, ia sudah lebih dari lima menit dalam posisi ini dan tak ada yang menariknya kembali.

Mungkin orang-orang yang menghadiri acara penghanyutan abu kremasi Chanyeol mengerti, atau mencoba mengerti kenapa Baekhyun yang jenius jadi hilang akal seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," air matanya mengalir dan menetes di jemarinya.

Baekhyun berjongkok. Dalam posisi ini, air laut sudah mencapai batas dadanya. Ia membuka tangan kanannya dan membiarkan abu pembakaran tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dan berkumpul dengan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Sampai jumpa," ucapnya di akhir dan kemudian tak sadar diri.

.

* * *

**~Kembali dari alam fantasi. Masih mematung di ujung keputusasaan~**

.

Debuman-debuman ombak masih mendominasi suara alam. Bunyi-bunyian bising tiba-tiba terperangkap dalam gendang telinga Baekhyun dan ia tak bisa mengenyahkan semua itu dengan gelengan cepat sambil memejamkan mata. Bibirnya pucat, seperti kehilangan nadi. Ia melangkah perlahan. Kerikil-kerikil di ujung jari terlebih dahulu terjun dan tenggelam di tengah gelembung-gelembung putih menyerupai busa. Sudah cukup, ia lelah.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Terasa berat, ada linangan air di ujung-ujungnya. Langkahnya makin berani dan bukan ketakutan yang menghantui, yang ada malah perasaan lega dan melayang.

"Park Chanyeol," gumamnya lirih direbut angin, memanggil-manggil nama orang terkasih yang masih mengurung diri di hati.

"Park Chanyeol, bawa aku."

Lembayung-lembayung cakrawala hanya menjawab permohonannya dengan siluet samar kedamaian.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi. Berdoa dalam hati, lebih terkesan memaksa pada Tuhan yang baru ia maki. Meminta agar nyawanya segera dicabut dari ubun-ubun, berhenti menyiksa diri sendiri karena perasaan yang tak pernah mati.

Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, Baekhyun terkejut. Ia hampir terjengkang melihat seorang remaja berusia belasan tahun didepannya. Tersenyum tanpa dosa, rupawan tanpa cela. Sosok ilusi yang tingginya sama dengannya, efek frustasi yang ia rindukan begitu dalam.

"Ayo ikut denganku," roh itu mengajak. "Ayo kita bersama-sama lagi."

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Benarkah Tuhan yang baru ia hina masih menyayanginya, hingga ia mengabulkan doa-doa terakhir dalam kontrak waktu hidupnya? "Chanyeol…"

_Chanyeol _tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan yang bersinar seperti tubuhnya. Ia mengedip beberapa kali hingga akhirnya kembali bicara. "Ayo Baekhyun, ikut aku…"

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah, Baekhyun maju selangkah. Pria pendek itu bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk merasa ia benar-benar ada di ujung tebing dan dalam sekejap nyawanya dapat terbang menyisakan onggokan daging bertulang yang sesungguhnya sudah terlalu lama membusuk dalam keputus asaan.

Memori-memori hidupnya secara spontan terputar begitu saja dalam bayangan; Ketika ia menjadi juara menyanyi tinggat TK, ketika ia menjadi juara kelas tiga tahun berturut-turut di Sekolah Dasar, ketika ia menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol di masa SMP, ketika ia membantu Huang Zitao jujur tentang perasaannya sendiri pada Kris Wu, dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk melanggar janjinya sendiri hingga akhirnya menjadi seorang penyanyi di agency yang sama seperti Kris.

"Baekhyun, kau mau ikut aku kan?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengangguk dalam keheningan. Lalu Baekhyun merasa terbang, melayang, dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa tapi ia merasa puas dan lega,

.

.

.

* * *

─menyisakan raganya dibawah sana, terjepit karang, tergerus ombak, tenggelam dalam buih yang berduka.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jo kambek lagi :3 Yeyeye lalalalala yeyeye lalalala /slapped

Udah mending, sekolah udah mulai longgar karena puasa :'D Gak tau lagi deh nanti abis puasa masih bisa bikin FF atau enggak. Doain masih bisa ya? Wkwkwk.. Kerjaan saya minta doa mulu -_-

(*_spoiler :_ _Next_ FF castnya KrisTao.)

OH IYA FFNYA JELEK YA? BELIBET YA BAHASANYA? HOUWOOOOO /mendadak gila/ Lagi kangen bikin FF mendayu-dayu :3

Menurut kalian ini FF endingnya BAHAGIA atau SEDIH? Wkwkwk. Walaupun Baekhyun itu mati *lambai tangan* dia kan ketemu Chanyeol lagi ^^ pembelaan

**FF INI JO PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK STEPHEN WEI! **Selamat ya udah menang lomba gak jelas yang saya adain xD Maaf hadiahnya telat. Lagi sibuk u,u

Jo mau bales review disini ahhh…. Mumpung gak males hehehe

.

* * *

_**(DUST)**_

**ByunnieKou **: Haejoo siapa ya? Wkwkwk… Gk tau deh, aku suka aja pake nama itu. Jin Haejoo… Kan gak _mainstream_ ._. Makasih ya udah suka ^^ Hehehe saya suka angst sebenernya. Tapi ini masa FFnya bikin sedih? Enggak ah saya biasa aja -_- Thx untuk reviewnya~

**ChanLoveBaek** : Haha gak ah biasa aja :D Thx untuk reviewnya~

**Oracle88 **: Wkwkwk agak ngawur sebenernya ttg masa kecil mereka. Tahun 1997 saya blm lahir -_- Mama hamil aja belom LOL Thx untuk reviewnya~

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi **: Keren apanya? FF atau authornya? xD Thx untuk reviewnya~

**SHY** **Fukuru** : Jangan nyesek dong~ *kasih masker oksigen* XD Sama samaaaaa Thx untuk reviewnya~

**Kazehiro Yuki **: Kalo Baekhyun udh tua aku mau2 aja kok dia jadi kakekku xD Kakekku uke ouwoooo /slapped/ Thx untuk reviewnya~

**7D **: Wkwkwk oke bakal tetep nulis. Makanya doain saya gak sibuk yaaa? LOLz Thx untuk reviewnya~

**NSMaru** : Wkwkwk iya dia udah tua. Tahun brp tuh ya? Gatau xD Ya ttp ilusi dong, masa berubah jadi manusia? -_- Thx untuk reviewnya~

**parKYeollie **: Tapi saya lbh suka dia tua! Wkwkwk… Feelnya lbh dapet ttg persahabatannya. Abadi :D Thx untuk reviewnya~

**ninuksaras **: Halo juga! Saya mah udah beberapa kali buat ChanBaek -_- Ini ChanBaek lagi wkwk. Itu sebenernya maunya YAOI tapi tiba2 berubah pikiran jadi Bromance dan ttg persahabatan ._. Lebih menyentuh aja buat saya. Thx untuk reviewnya~

**Allotropy Equilibria **: Eh ketemu di sini :D Kaget saya nulis di ffn? Wkwkwk Lagi males buka FB sih ._. Jangan nangis ;-; hiks. Sasuga itu apa? '-' Thx untuk reviewnya~

**Kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu **: Saya juga fujo kok ^^ Tapi OTPnya KrisTao sih… Lbh feel kalo straight dan ttg persahabatan hehehe Thx untuk reviewnya~

**Nuramauliza48 **: Sekali-sekali uke yang jahat sama seme /diinjek rame rame/ Jadi dong, dia duda wkwkwk Chanyeolnya perjaka u,u Thx untuk reviewnya~

* * *

.

Nah udah dibales review yang dari Dust. Skr Jo bakal usahain buat bales reviewnya scr publish gini wkwkwk… Gatau, pingin aja ._.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu! Semoga kita semua berumur panjang :D

.

Sign

Jonanda Taw


End file.
